The present disclosure is related to microclimate systems, and in particular to microclimate control systems used in patient supports, such as hospital beds. The present disclosure may also be applicable to other types of patient supports, such as recovery beds, wheel chairs, surgical tables and the like.
Microclimate systems are typically used to cool and dry a patient's skin around the interface of the patient's skin with a support surface. Cool and dry skin is helpful to patient health and is less likely to develop decubitus ulcers (bed sores) during stays on a patient support.
Some microclimate systems blow air along the interface of a patient's skin with a support surface. Such systems may be rated to remove a predetermined amount of heat and moisture from a patient's skin when operated. Sometimes, microclimate systems that are rated to remove predetermined amounts of heat and moisture can fail to perform at rated levels due to restricted airflow through the microclimate system from compression of the microclimate system, for example, as a result of supporting the patient.